something terrible
by finnchelfan
Summary: something terrible happens to puck! but is it really a bad thing? slash, dont like dont read! otherwise pleas read an review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anythin! I am just writing the story.**

**Warning: contains smut, adult contain, and slash don't like don't read!**

**a/n: this is only my second fanfic that I am posting so it might not be to good okay. but you should read it anyway.**

Puck walked down the hall of school, looking cool, ike always. He was cool. Everyone thought so. But today he didn't feel so cool. Somethng terrible had happened last njight. He had been in his room, having a little 'puck-time', when suddenly, instead of any number of hot girls who could have been thinking about, he found hmself thining about none other than sam. Trouty-mouth, neerdy, BOY sam. It had freaked him out alot. Now instead of being this cool stud he just felt relaly uncomfrotbale walking down the halway at school. He knew what everyone, him inckuded, had done to kurt for being gay. Besides, puck wasn't gay. No way. It was just a fluke. Sam looked so much like a girl it was understandable. He was so pretty after all with his girly mouth and his big eyes and blonde hair oh no he was doing it again! He tried to shake it of and kept waking.

Later that day in glee club, he found he kept watchign sam. He watched him when he was singing, when he was sitting, whne he was talking to peole. He couldn't tak ehis eyes of him. He thought one time same might have noticed but he looked away really fast so maybe he was safe. When glee was over he hurried away as sfast as possible so he wouldn't be around sam for long. He didn't think he could do that. He just went home.

He was sittng on his bed just thinking about stuff and not thnking about sam ast all when his mom opened his door and told him there was someone at the house to see him. He thought maybe it was achick because chicks dug him, or maybe finn or somebody. He told his mom to send them up so she sdid, but it wasn't anyone puck might have guessed it would be. Instead it was sam. Puck nearly flew off his bed he swas so surpirsed.

"what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I came to see you." Said sam.

"why?" puck asked.

"i… I don't know I kinda noticed you looking at me and I thought…" he trailed of.

"what?" pouck asked.

"I dunno." Said sam, looking away, something like a blush coming onto his cheeks.

Puck smirked. He might be gay but at least he could still get some. "thought youd come over?" puck asked. "what for?"

"um." Said sam, but he didn't say anything else.

Puck just laughed in triumph and crossed the room to same and closed the bedroom door. He grabbed hold of sams shirt and pulled him in close. "all you had to do was ask." He said, and he kissed sam on the mouth, their lips lips moving together as sam moaned a little bit in the back of his throat.

"but…" said sam, as puck pulled him agisnt him. "but puck, youre.."

Puck just ignored him and kept kissing him, trailing kisses over his jaw and down his neck. Sam responded by reaching for pucks belt, undoing it easily. Puck held sams head an dkissed him on his trouty mouth as sam undid pucks jeans and let them fall the the floor. Pukc was already hard udner his boxers and it turned sam on. He dropped to his knees and begin to pull at puks boxers until pucks hard shaft was revealed. Sam shivered and took it intoo his mouth and puck moaned. Sam started to give puck a blowjob, sucking on his cock and MOANING. As his head bobbed back and forth pucks mind was whirling with thouhts about sam and being gay and how much he wasn't but oh it felt good!

"faster!" shouted puck. And sam went faster, sucking and licking.

After a while puck couldn't take it anyore and he came in sams mouth, groaning and clutching at sams hair. Sam pulled his mouth of of puck and stoof up. Puck kissed him again and then whispered "do you want me to do you?" sam bit his lip and nodded aimlessly. Puck sank to his knees now, a bit nervous because he had never done this before obviously since he wasn't gay! But when he undid sams pants and reveled his hard cock, puck shivered. He started to suck it slowly not sure of what he was doing. But sam was making little noises and puck liked it so he started to go faster, sucking his cock. Sams cock was really big, even bigger than pucks, and puck felt jealous. He puhed his mouth onto it as far ass it would go, holding the backs of sams legs as he went faster and deeper. Sama started to groan breathily and puck new he was almost comeing, so he sucked a little faster intil sam started to come. It ws a really weird expirence for puck, ahveing sam comeing in his mouth. But he thougt he liked it.

When it was over both sam and puck sorta collapsed onto pucks bed, holding onto eachother and breathing hard.

"that was…" sam begin.

"interestin." Puck chukeled.

"are we…" same as ked tentively. Puck lookd at him. "together. Are we together?"

Puck laughed. "yeah, I think we are." He said. "I mean…. If you want to be."

"yeah, I do." Said sam.

"good me to." Said puck.

They held eachother for a while longer then and puck decided maybe being gay wasn't such a terible thing after all.


End file.
